<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To Live by Blin0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618333">How To Live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blin0/pseuds/Blin0'>Blin0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Help, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blin0/pseuds/Blin0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first work posting on here, so please enjoy my fucked up masterpiece over the course of the next few chapters</p><p>Kanna, Andrew, Sino, and Verona try to live in this world while simultaneously trying to fix their own issues<br/>Also Sino is confused 99% of the time<br/>Help them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Life's hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ari why did you talk me into this<br/>Why Ari<br/>Why<br/>Btw you can also find this story in wattpad, I blaim you for this Ari</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanna sat up in their bed in the middle of the night, the memories rushing back. She pulled out the pillow from under her and screamed into it, she got up and looked out the window longingly. She looks up at the shooting star, her eyes slowly widening when it shoots towards the ground. "Ah, fuck." Kanna said to herself. They sadly groaned as they put on their hoodie and boots and headed out the door. They looked up at the sky and headed towards the fake shooting star. <br/>Kanna underestimated how far it was from her, it was just outside of town. When they got it, it was clearly smoking and highly damaged. A small looking alien emerged from the pile, they had brown hair with green bangs on the side, half of their bodies were pale and the other half were green. They seemed to be dressed in a dark pink uniform with black gloves and boots. "Hey, don't try to invade and kill all the people here, ok alien boy?" Kanna said, the alien looked up at here, they seemed to have no eyebrows or nose, and had amber eyes, they were crying. "Woah, ok." Kanna said, surprised. <br/>She squatted down, "hey, it's cool here. There's no more need to cry, you'll be safe here." She said, try to be as empathetic as possible with a blank expression. Kanna reached out her hand at the alien, "what's your name?" The alien looked at the hand and grabbed it.<br/>"Что?" Andrew said, Kanna stood up. <br/>"Ah fuck, just get up." Kanna said, helping them get up.<br/>The alien got up shakenly, "так где я??"<br/>"Ты в аду, но лучше." Kanna grabbed the aliens hand and walked back to her place. The alien wi</p><p>Andrew walked out of their room to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Sino and Verona sat next to each other while Andrew sat at the end of the table. Sino is a girl with a black bandage around her face and short long blue hair, with a yellow sweater, black shorts with a belt, and black socks. Verona is a demon girl™ with pink short hair, horns curling up into a heart and pure black horns curled around the sides of her head, while half of her face and her neck is black, they just wear a big gray shirt. Andrew is an alien, they have no gender, and you met them already. Kanna has short hair covering one eye, red hair, Xs on their cheeks, and wearing a dress that said "Fuck you." They're a half human half demon monstrosity. Help em.<br/>Kanna walked into the room as tired as fuck. They sat down in a chair and immediately passed out and slapped their face onto the table. It had been 1 year since Andrews arrival, 9 months since Verona, and 6 months since Sinos. It took too long for Andrew to get used to this environment and they kept hissing at everyone. Now they just scream 'WAFFLES' whenever they want waffles. "WAFFLES-" Andrew screeched out on impulse, causing Kanna to jump awake and fall back in her chair. "О нет-" Andrew quietly said. <br/>"Oh shut up." Kanna said, she had been receiving endless phone calls and texts from her mother, Cathy, she made the mistake of answering it every night and getting screams and yells from the other side of the phone, saying that she doesn't pay enough attention to her and asking her to do things for them. She finally blocked her number at 3:24am, and didn’t get enough sleep. Her older brother, Crimson, has been trying to get a restraining order on Cathy to stay away from them.<br/>Andrew hovered over Kanna, “..waffles?” Kanna got up, gently slapped Andrew, and went to the kitchen. Andrew sat back down and stuck their tongue out. Verona was afraid to say anything. <br/>“Anal!” Sino screeched. “I learned what anal is.” Everyone stared at Sino with disgust, confusion, and disappointment. Andrew was mainly confused. After 5 minutes of silence, and the waffles popping out from the toaster, Verona finally spoke up.<br/>“Fuck your mom Kanna, not literally though, but shes a bitch.”<br/>“Finally,” Kanna said, “somebody said it.”<br/>"What," Sino said, "I thought she was pretty cool."<br/>"That was a chihuahua, Sino." Kanna said.<br/>"What's a chihuahua?" Andrew asked.<br/>"A small, scary dog." Kanna replied, giving Andrew their waffles. Andrew ate them like a maniac.<br/>"I wanna pet the scary doggy."<br/>"Well you can't, night." Kanna said, cutting off Andrew.<br/>"Isn't it 5pm?" Verona asked.<br/>"It's late for me." Kanna said, walking out of the room.<br/>Kanna went to their room and locked the door, giving out an exasperated sigh. They flopped onto their bed and hugged a long pillow, longing for some comfort. <br/>"So," Saccharo said, "you wanna talk or somethin'?"<br/>Kanna jumped and slapped Saccharo. "Oh fuck sorry-" Kanna apologised. Saccharo looked at them, clearly annoyed. <br/>"Bro why would you do that." They said, rubbing the slap mark on their face.<br/>"Instincts." Kanna said flopping back onto the bed and going onto their phone.<br/>Saccharo was demon girl™#2, they had pigtails, hair covering one eye, pink cheeks, they had a purple hoodie dress, striped stockings, and black flats.<br/>Saccharo laid down on them and pressed their face against Kanna's. "Come onnn."<br/>"What the fuck are you doing?" Kanna said.<br/>"Being cute and sexual at the same time, you funny lil fuck." Saccharo replied.<br/>"Stop."<br/>"No."<br/>"Ugh." Kanna pushed Saccharo off, got under the covers, and passed out 3 seconds later.<br/>"Aww sleep deprivation." Saccharo said quietly. She then headed back from whence she came, the randomly dark corner.<br/>Kanna jolted violently awake, "what the fuc- oh." She said, hearing scratching from her window. She sighed, getting up from the bed and looking out the window. It was Verona, but with pure black skin and only a mouth visible. Where did she get the bandages??-<br/>This was how she met Verona, multiple times, before finally letting them in and throwing them onto the couch. Sino on the other hand, Verona and Andrew wanted them to stay here, and with the correct begging and yelling for an hour, I finally let up. I opened the window and pushed them out of my room, then violently flopped onto her bed and passed out after 1.7 seconds. <br/>"Wakey, wakey motherfucker!"<br/>Kanna awoke 12 hours later, 3pm in the afternoon, to see Saccharo standing over them, screeching the phrase 'wakey wakey motherfucker'.<br/>"I hate you." Kanna said, rolling over to the wall-side of the bed.<br/>Saccharo giggled, crawling into bed. Naturally, Kanna pushed them off, making a squishy-toy noise when they hit the ground.<br/>Saccharo giggled again, stole a shoe from under Kannas bed and then they did a spider crawl into the closet. Kanna couldn't care less right now, wishing she could sleep more and harder, and making a mental note to lock the door, window, and closet. After a long 3 minutes, she sat up on her bed, and wished for something she couldn't gain.They would hate them for it. But she still longed for it.<br/>"Kaaaanna.. Let me innn you fuckk." a familiar voice said, she looked out the window to find Crimson pressing his face onto the glass. Kanna gave them a confused/disappointed look. She got up, opened the window, and Crimson crawled inside.<br/>"Can't you 'use your kickass phasing ability' to get in here?" Kanna asked, a little bit annoyed.<br/>"Nah, I just wanted to annoy you." Crimson got up and squished Kannas cheeks. She looked like an angry cat 1.2 seconds before they clawed his face off. "Also, you and your bffs gotta go" Crimson said, Kanna questioned this. "What?"<br/>"Mom's coming to your house."<br/>"What?"<br/>"Mom's coming to your house."<br/>"Excuse the fucking me?"<br/>Crimson sighed, "mom is using her magical ability to walk over to our living experience to say words to your face. But in yelling form" Crimson explained like Kanna was a 5 year old.<br/>"Is it because I blocked her on my phone?" Kanna asked.<br/>"Yes, indeed, absolutely, we have no rest." Crimson answered.<br/>A loud knock came from the door, Crimson and Kanna sweated hard and walked out of the room. Andrew scooted away from the door, Sino was still sitting there, Verona was about to answer the door before Kanna and Crimson aggressively gestured her not too. Verona grabbed the doorknob and immediately the door was knocked down. Cathy stepped inside, walking over the door.<br/>"So! Why did you block me on my phone, Kanna?!" Cathy asked, screeching<br/>Verona was trying to crawl out from under the door, Andrew put a blanket over themself and hid under the table, Sino just sat there.<br/>"Ooh you're in trouble, also what the fuck, my door-" Crimson teased.<br/>"Can it, smart mouth." Cathy said.<br/>Kanna was on the brink of another killing spree. Cathy angrily walked towards her.<br/>"Ok, leave." Kanna said, pointing at the door<br/>"What?" Cathy chuckled.<br/>"Out." Kanna pushed Cathy out the door, picked up the door, and forced it closed.<br/>Kanna promptly slid onto the floor, Crimson stood there awkwardly.<br/>"Ooh.." Crimson said<br/>"Yep." Kanna said.<br/>"..we're fucked."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wait, what?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mall go wrong</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanna chugged coffee in the kitchen at 7:09 in the morning, attempting to wake themself up while trying to fix their sleep schedule at the same time. They got up, stretched, and groaned loudly, actually, a bit too loud. They went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge, it looked dirty and empty with a small light bulb flickering.<br/>“Mall time?” Andrew said, next to Kanna. Kanna screeched and jumped.<br/>“Why do people keep appearing next to me??” Kanna growled, not really asking for an answer, “but yes, we have to go shopping.”<br/>Andrew quietly cheered, they quickly pulled a bag out from under the couch, containing a pair of  Kanna threw on a jacket and boots and sat on the couch.<br/>“Woah.” Kanna clapped, Andrew somehow did a face that closely resembles the “uwu” face. Kanna got up, grabbed Andrew’s hand and opened the door, met with Cathy standing there with a pissed off expression on her face. <br/>“So, Kanna, how about you-” Cathy stopped talking by Kanna putting one of their fingers on Cathy's lips.<br/>“Shhhhhut up, not now.” Kanna exited the house and locked the door, heading to the sidewalk.<br/>Cathy crossed their arms and made a pouty face. “Fine, I’ll stand here till you get back.”<br/>“Whatever floats your fake tits.” Kanna replied, leaving Cathy angry and heavily unsatisfied.<br/>Kanna and Andrew arrived at the mall, Andrew ran inside while dragging the tired and confused Kanna to the clothing section.<br/>"Oh boy oh boy oh boy-" Andrew quietly chanted, Andrew dropped Kanna and held up a pair of boots with a green stripe going across it and heels. "Can I get these, please?" Andrew held out the boots for Kanna to see.<br/>Kanna got up and rubbed their eyes, "yea, sure, we are here to buy things. Now please," Kanna looked Andrew in the eye. "I'm going off to buy other things, you can do that too, just don't lose the hat." They gave Andrew two pats and wandered off to the food court.<br/>Andrew Immediately started dashing around the mall, looking and wandering. But, crashed into someone else almost immediately after.</p><p>Suki locked their house door and shoved their keys into the pocket of his trench coat, they sighed and started walking to the mall. They had to go get their sister medicine, and they were basically the only one taking care of them since their parents weren't home as often as he liked .<br/>They arrived at the mall, fast walking towards the nearest store that sold medicine, which was Walmart.<br/>In a fast 20 minutes, they walked out of the Walmart, bag in hand. They stood there, questioning how they got more things than they were supposed to.<br/>"Wait, how did I get these items-" Suki then Immediately got knocked to the ground by a small chaotic force.<br/>"What the hell?" Suki sat up, rubbing their head. "Fucks your pro-" they trailed off as they saw the tip of the antenna peek out from the hat. "What's that?-" Suki questioned.<br/>"I- uh-" Andrew Immediately bursted into tears, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry-" Andrew repeated.<br/>"Woah, ok, I forgive you." Suki said.<br/>Andrew got up and wiped their face. "O-ok- thanks-"<br/>"Wow, you're small." Suki commented, scooping their items back into the bag.<br/>"What do you mean?" Andrew asked.<br/>Suki got up, a towering 6'5 to the 4'11 alien, Andrew looked up in surprise and shock. "Ok I see what you mean."<br/>"Now, is that an antenna sticking out of your hat?" Suki pointed at the tip of the feeler, Andrew shoved the antenna back into the hat.<br/>"No no no no that wasn't my antenna, I was just borrowing it from a friend, nice to meet you Steve, ok bye." Andrew fast walked away, arms stiff as hell.<br/>Suki yelled out, "My name is Suki! Oh and they're gone." Suki stood there, holding the bag and feeling like the world's most awkward person. "Ok, fuck it, let's boogie." Suki said to themself as they began to follow Andrew.<br/>About a 5 minute walk-chase, Andrew turned around and started walking backwards, putting all their attention onto Suki. “Why do you keep following me??” Andrew asked.<br/>Suki quietly, but visibly sweated. “I.. want to know more about you.”<br/>“That’s not creepy at all; where the heako is Kanna?” Andrew said, thinking out loud.<br/>“You know Kanna? I’ve been trying to get a place for a while but I’m failing.” Andrew slowly halted to a stop. “And now I'm wondering if you would ask her to get a place for me?”<br/>Suki stopped in their tracks. “Oh! We have a tree house which I kinda live in and is basically my room. You can live with me there!” Andrew said a little too loudly and excitedly, there was an awkward silence. “..If you want to?”<br/>Suki sighed. “It’s my best option right now, so yes.”<br/>Andrew squealed in excitement, letting Suki be confused about what noise they just made, then they took Suki’s hand and started to run, letting Suki run while gripping tightly onto the walmart bag. "Uh- strong grip?"<br/>Andrew ignored the complement, just way excited to have a roommate, and running towards Kanna at full speed.<br/>Kanna, eating a bag of doritos and finally looking up from her phone, only to be trampled by Andrew and Suki.<br/>"Hey! Watch it!" Kanna yelled out, pushing Kanna and Suki off and getting up. "And it seems you found a friend in the 10 minutes I was gone." Andrew and Suki got up, Andrew gestured at Suki like they were a fantastic artifact, but who said he wasn't? You? You better not-<br/>"Yep, you guessed it! He wants to live with us!" Andrew said, still doing the gesture. Suki waved quietly.<br/>Kanna crossed her arms and looked at Suki with a questioning face. Suki sweated so hard you could smell the strong musk scent coming off him.<br/>Kanna did a disgust face. "..ew ok, you smell like my brother right now but you gotta stay in the tree house with Andrew. I don't wanna smell two horny fuckers in there."<br/>"Wait, I smell like a what?-" , Suki asked, but immediately distracted by Andrew hugging onto their arm and hopping up and down in excitement while making a high pitched E sound.<br/>"Exactly." Kanna started to walk away and Andrew followed, dragging Suki with them.<br/>"..oh boy."<br/>After a long, long 10 minutes of running, throwing a bag at Yuki's face, and possibly some crying, they finally made it to the tree house and their regular house.<br/>"Ok, here it is." Kanna said, presenting the ladder to Suki. "Now, go do whatever I don't care." Kanna shoved the pissed off Cathy out of their way and kicked open the door to the house, followed by Cathy entering the house and muffled screaming.<br/>Suki turned back their attention to the treehouse, seeing Andrew was already inside. "Whaat?" Suki asked.<br/>"Yep, get up!" Andrew crawled further into the treehouse<br/>"Oh ok." Suki climbed up the ladder and flopped inside.<br/>It looked to be a normal bedroom, carpet, electricity, etc. The room had a twin sized bed in the corner next to the window with a lamp next to it, a smallish desk on the other side of the room, and a medium sized treasure chest in the other corner. Suki looked at the room, amazed by it. "This.. Wasn't what I expected but I did agree to it." Suki climbed fully inside.<br/>"So," Suki said, Andrew perked up. "Are you an alien or something?"<br/>"Nah." Andrew calmly said but freaked out inside.<br/>Suki walked closer, Andrew shifted towards the corner. "So what was that antenna I saw earlier?"<br/>"I said I was borrowing it."<br/>"You know very well that is bullshit."<br/>"..was this just a plan to do this?"<br/>"Do what?"<br/>Andrew gestured at everything.<br/>"..Yes. Now I'm gonna do this."<br/>"Do what?"<br/>Suki walked towards Andrew and trapped them in the corner of the wall, Andrew scooted back, creeched and pulled their hat down. <br/>"No!" Andrew screeched, Suki swiftly pulled the hat off, revealing the antenna.<br/>Andrew sat there in shock,<br/>and started to cry again-<br/>Suki sat there, in the emotions of fangirling and screeching in sight of Andrew. Andrew, well, was just crying.<br/>In a bad attempt to calm them down, Suki hugged Andrew, which led to the distressed alien clawing at Suki's coat. But in the moment of pure confusion, more confusion, and dumbassness, Suki gently patted Andrew, which apparently helped for some odd reason.<br/>"It's ok, I'm not gonna tell anyone about your antenna. I'm just gonna fangirl everytime I see you." Suki said, eyes closed and still petting. Andrew wiped their face.<br/>"What?" Andrew asked,<br/>"What?" Suki replied,<br/>"What's a fangirl??" Andrew asked more clearly.<br/>"Someone who is obsessive and overly excited about something, actually that would make me a fanboy." Suki explained<br/>As they explained what a non-murderous yandere was, Andrew's antenna twitched, taking in the information and processing it. <br/>One of the antennas lowered a bit. "Why would you "fangirl" over something like me?"<br/>"With me, watching Invader Zim for most of my childhood-"<br/>"Say who now?"<br/>"-And having alien posters and merch all around my room-"<br/>"What?"<br/>"Seeing an alien for the first time is very exciting and makes me want to scream, in a good way."<br/>"You don't seem very excited?"<br/>"I'm doing it internally."<br/>Andrew stared at him for a few moments and then scooted further away from him.<br/>Suki stopped hugging, "yep, good reaction."<br/>Suki got up and walked to the door, and Andrew screeched<br/>"Dude you're sending me mixed messages here."<br/>"My emotions cannot be kept in order."<br/>"I'm- I'm just gonna get lunch, ok?"<br/>"Oh.. alright." Andrew looked away, screeching their neck.camera<br/>Suki saw an opportunity, they pulled out their phone and started spamming the camera button, whilst making evil noises like “ho ho ho” and “nice”.<br/>“What?” Andrew looked at Suki and then at the phone, “Hua?!” They blushed furiously, using the blankets to cover their face.<br/>“HAHA!” Suki slid down the latter very gracefully, and ran into the house to get some bagels<br/>Andrew sat there, still in a depressive mood but they were thinking of the “We Are Number 1” song on repeat so they were ok for the time being, sorta.<br/>"Get me a pizza!" Andrew yelled out to Suki, they responded with a thumbs up whilst pounding on the door to the house.<br/>Andrew flopped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling, thinkin about cats and other things.<br/>"Yea, good idea me."</p><p>It was 9:13pm, flowers fell asleep, the geese stopped honking, rapists out and about, and Andrew was laying on their bed, thinking about ice cream.<br/>Andrew hopped to the middle of the room and struck a pose and said to themself, "I'm gonna go get ice cream!" <br/>Andrew put on an alien hoodie with a pair of heelys, "And go outside and.." Andrew looked outside their door.<br/>"This is a bad idea." They said to themself, backing up and jumping out of the tree-house-room thing and swiftly landing on their feet then falling over.<br/>"Huzza me, now to get that uh cream." They walked out of the backyard and onto the sidewalk, looking very cautiously at the house, before running away into the night of the sidewalk.<br/>Surprisingly, they made it to the nearby city in just 20 minutes, only slightly out of breath and only petted 2 dogs, they walked quickly to the ice cream parlor. In that moment of not being a dumbass, they flipped up their hood and tucked their antenna in.<br/>"Hey kid." Said the dark alley, "want some candy?"<br/>"Oh, well yes, I can't deny candy." Andrew said, putting their hands into their pockets, "plus people around here are pretty nice but I just wanted ice cream, and yes I'm denying can-" Andrew getting cut off mid sentence by getting dragged into the shadows and slammed into the wall.<br/>"Ow what the hell?" Andrew yelled out, only for their mouth to be covered by some duct tape.<br/>"Shut the fuck up, sweet cheeks." Said the hooded figure, "just let this happen."<br/>The attempts to yell and escape failed miserably, and was activating memories Andrew pushed down.<br/>Pinned to the wall, being felt up by this random stranger, reality seemed to be hazy.<br/>Until the dude got kicked directly in the face by another figure.<br/>Andrew promptly ripped the taped off, "что за хРЕнь?" Andrew screeched as the other figure stomped on the unregistered sex offender.<br/>Andrew backed up a bit as the figure stood up, then they recognized the coat they were wearing.<br/> "...sssSUKI-" Andrew hugged onto Suki and gripped on tightly.<br/>"Woah- ok, that makes sense-" Suki looked at the now knocked out offender. "We should probably run." They picked up Andrew, gently tossed them over their shoulder, and started running away. They were surprisingly light but Suki is a fuckin giant so they did'nt think much. "So why are you out here?"<br/>Andrew wiped their face. "Why are you h-here?"<br/>"Ice cream."<br/>"Ooh me too!"<br/>"..Ok, we go get ice cream then head home." Suki turned around and headed to the ice cream shop.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>